S'il te plaît, ne pars pas
by mapoucinette
Summary: Fred l'avait supplier de rester au près de lui, de ne pas "s'enfuir" avec Harry et Ron pour retrouver les partie d'ame de Voldemort, mais finalement c'était elle qui l'avait supplier mais rien n'y avait fait il était partie. S'il te plaît, ne pars pas ou Please don't go. Inspirer de la chanson de mike posner. Mon résumer et pourrie si vous avez mieux je prend :p Bonne lecture :p


**Coucou tout le monde:p Ceci est un os que l'on peux qualifier de songfic car vous retrouverais la traduction des paroles de Please don't go de mike posner pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas youtube est votre ami ;) Je corrige avec ré verso et la seul chose qui m'appartient ici, c'est l'histoire:p J'espère avoir votre avis et bonne lecture:p**

**Please don't go**

**S'il te plaît, ne pars pas**

Fuyons  
Tous ces mensonges  
Revenons à hier  
Nous étions bien ce soir-là

Le Terrier était silencieux, laissant leur halètement et gémissement rebondir sur les murs heureusement insonorisés de la chambre. Vous vous demander certainement qui, quoi ou comment et pourquoi ? Patience. Le lendemain n'est pas encore arrivée et c'est malheureusement ce que nos deux tourtereaux ici présent redoutent. Fred embrassé donc à présent le cou de sa belle qui n'est autre qu'Hermione Granger avec toute la tendresse possible et imaginable en ce bas monde. Ils prennent leur temps car après tout personne ne sait ce qui peut arriver en ces temps de troubles et avec cette guerre qui profile à l'horizon de bien triste présage. Profiter du corps chaud de l'autre, baigner dans son amour. Voilà tout ce qui était important à leurs yeux. Mais pourquoi se dépêcher, faire durer et monter le plaisir est bien plus gratifiant. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens comme pour trouver une parcelle de peur, de doute ou de dégoût. Il y trouva bien mieux, il y trouva tout l'amour qu'il lui portait comme s'il se voyait dans un miroir alors il prit une inspiration et entra doucement en elle tout en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes en guise de promesse silencieuse. Il attendit que la brune sous lui se détende et commença de lent mouvement de va-et-vient. L'apogée arriva trop rapidement à son goût. Il jouit. Il se rendit compte lorsqu'il se retira qu'elle, elle n'avait malheureusement pas ut ce plaisir car comme pour la plupart des premières il n'avait pas su si prendre en quelque sorte même si lui ce n'était pas sa première fois, Hermione lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet pour son propre bien. Comme pour se faire pardonner il descendit tel un reptile le long du ventre plat de la jeune femme et commença à laper tel un félin l'intérieur de ses cuisses se réjouissant des délectables sons de pur bonheur que produisait sa bien-aimée. Elle se tendit, son dos s'arquant sur le matelas quelque peu abîmer du lit et une fois le plaisir passer elle s'effondra telle une masse. Fred s'allongea sur la lionne, posant sa tête sur le ventre d'Hermione. Il voulait simplement s'enfuir avec elle, l'emmener loin des horreurs de la guerre, des mensonges de la vie. Ils étaient simplement bien las tous les deux, les étoiles veiller sur eux.

**Je sens le soleil grimper un peu plus chaque seconde  
J'essaie de te garder intéressé, mais si ça ne marche pas  
Nous pouvons toujours continuer à fuir le lendemain, nos lèvres closes  
Yeah, pour toi je suis en train de supplier, de supplier, bébé, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas**

Ils ne dormirent pas cette nuit-là, préférant profiter de l'autre jusqu'à la fin car le jour était proche et alors que les rayons du soleil grimper de plus en plus dévoilant leurs nudités, Fred pensa un instant à l'enfermer dans un endroit hors du temps pour la garder près de lui tel un égoïste mais il savait que ça ne marcherait pas. Il pouvait toujours continuer à fuir un temps, mais leur responsabilité reviendrait au galop car même s'ils n'étaient pas engagé dans une quelconque armée leur non-présence serait mal vue. Il avait envie de supplier encore et encore chaque divinité existant pour pouvoir rester avec Hermione pour toujours. Peux être réussi il a ne pas mourir mais elle . Elle voulait partir. Ce jeter dans la gueule du grand méchant garou à la tête de serpent. Même en la suppliant, sa décision était prise.

****

Seras-tu encore là lorsque je me réveillerai demain?  
Je ne sais pas  
Si tu ressens la même chose que moi  
Si tu pars, je vais te trouver  
Bébé, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas, ne pars pas, ne pars pas  
Bébé, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas, ne pars pas, ne pars pas  
Bébé, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas, ne pars pas, ne pars pas  
Bébé, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas  
Bébé, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas  
Bébé, s'il te plaît, ne t'enfuis pas

Et si, rien ne se passait comme prévu ? Elle pouvait mourir à tout instant. George avait failli y passer. Pourquoi pas elle ? La vie était fragile.

«-Mione

-Oui Fred ?

-Reste avec moi. Ne pars pas avec Harry et Ron ils peuvent se débrouiller. Je vais trouver une solution, on trouvera ensemble mais bébé je t'en supplie ne pars pas je ne veux pas te perdre fit-il en laissant ses larmes rouler le long de sa joue puis sur le ventre d'Hermione la faisant frissonner.

-J'ai des engagements à tenir et puis sans moi la miss je sais tout ils vont être un peu perdus tu ne crois pas ?

-Bébé, sans toi ils ont vaincu le basilic.

-Certes, mais c'est à l'aide de ma recherche qu'Harry à trouver.

-Mais bébé, lors de la coupe de feu, Harry il a su se débrouiller seul.

-Chérie, sans l'aide de Maugrey où tout du moins celle de son usurpateur Harry serait mort.

-Bébé ?

-Oui Fred fit elle exaspérée.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Fred fit elle en l'embrassant. »

**Loin de mon lit, commence une nouvelle journée  
Reste plutôt ici**

Si Hermione sortait de son lit, elle partirait peu après le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Il lui fallait un plan pour qu'elle reste ici. Malheureusement le temps passât et la belle s'en va...

Quelque temps plus tard, Fred qui animait l'émission de radio clandestine dans tout le pays reçut un appel codé de Bill. Elle était chez Bill. En vie !

Il transplanna jusqu'à la chaumière au coquillage et serra de nouveau sa belle dans ses bras, découvrant avec horreur l'amaigrissement de la brune ainsi qu'une horrible inscription ensanglantait le long de son bras et des yeux qui ont passé trop de temps à pleurer. Ce jour las, ils profitèrent de cette nouvelle nuit que le destin leur avait gracieusement offert, comme si elle était la dernière. Finalement ils n'étaient pas très loin de la vérité. Cette fois-ci, ils atteignirent ensemble le septième ciel rendant la chute encore plus brutale. Car il savait, au fond de lui Fred savait qu'elle allait devoir repartir.

**Je sens le soleil grimper un peu plus chaque seconde  
J'essaie de te garder intéressé, mais si ça ne marche pas  
Nous pouvons toujours continuer à fuir le lendemain, nos lèvres closes  
Yeah, pour toi je suis en train de supplier, de supplier, bébé, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas**

Les premiers rayonss de soleil avaient touché sa peau. Il avait donc ouvert les yeux et découvert un lit vide et froid. La peur c'était emparer de ses entrailles et il était descendu en caleçon dans le salon. Il était arrivé à temps.

Il était arrivé à temps voilà ce qui avait traverser l'esprit de la brune. Elle c'était alors jeter dans les bras de son bien aimer, l'avait embrassé et rassurer avec mille et une promesses qui ne pourraient peut n'être pas se réaliser. Elle avait par la suite transplanner le laissant seul et encore plus effondrer que la dernière fois.

**  
Seras-tu encore là lorsque je me réveillerai demain?  
Je ne sais pas  
Si tu ressens la même chose que moi  
Si tu pars, je vais te trouver  
Bébé, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas, ne pars pas, ne pars pas  
Bébé, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas, ne pars pas, ne pars pas  
Bébé, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas, ne pars pas, ne pars pas  
Bébé, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas  
Bébé, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas  
**

La guerre était bel et bien là. Il venait de la retrouver pour mieux la perdre pensa-t-il. Il lui avait promis de résister, de vivre mais le couloir avait était bombarder et il était à présent en train de mourir lentement en pensant à elle. Soudain son corps fut tiré des débris et il entendit vaguement son prénom. Il ne fallait pas fermer les yeux mais il voyait flou. C'était sa mère il en était sûr. Puis il sentit sa présence, elle était là.

«-Herr... Mione. Gémit-il difficilement.  
-Je suis là, tout va bien, on va te soigner. tout va bien Fred fit elle en pleurant tout en caressant ses beaux cheveux roux couverts de poussière.  
-Je suis... désolée. Je t'aime tellement fit-il en suffoquant alors qu'une larme rouler le long de sa joue.  
-Mon Dieu, je vous en supplie fit elle en pleurant encore plus tout en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Fred.  
-Pour toujours Mia... Je t'aime...  
-Ne pars pas . tu n'as pas le droit-tu m'entend. Je... Je suis enceinte Fred tu m'entends je porte notre bébé. Ne pars pas. Bébé je t'en supplie ne pars pas firent elle alors que ses yeux pleurer et que Fred passait au travers du voile. Je t'aime Fred fit elle en pleurant.  
-Aussi... fit-il dans un souffle avant de fermer les yeux et de passer au travers du voile »

Le cri de Molly n'était rien comparer à celui d'Hermione qui hurlait à s'en déchiraient les poumons. Il avait en quelque sorte donné sa vie pour la sauver, pour les sauvaient. Elle s'accrocha à son corps comme l'on s'accroche à une bouée en pleurant encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne puissent plus pleurer et que deux bras la tire délicatement vers l'arrière. C'était Harry qui avait ce regard coupable. Il avait cette impression de tuer indirectement ses proches. Ses parents, Sirius et maintenant Fred. Il fallait que tout cela s'arrête. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et murmura tout contre son oreille.

«-Je suis désolée. »

**Je continue de fuir le lendemain  
Je continue de fuir le lendemain  
Bien, je continue de fuir le lendemain  
Je dis que je continue de fuir le lendemain**

«-Au prix de nombreux morts nous avons gagné cette guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Certes, nos familles, nos cousins, nos amis, nos voisins vont nous manquer mais ne pensaient pas au mort car ce qui vit sans amour sont bien plus à plaindre. Personne n'est blanc ou noir. On est tous plus ou moins gris seulement certain ont une teinte plus foncée que les autres. Tom Jédusor avait des raisons. Certes elle n'était pas forcément bonne mais elle était aveuglée par la haine et le manque d'amour alors au lieu de lui jeter la pierre reportons tout ceci sur notre société pour éviter de commettre à nouveau des erreurs passées. »

Beaucoup de monde pleurait dans la salle ce jour las au ministère, après le discours du survivant. Presque huit mois que la guerre était terminée et ils essayaient tous de se reconstruire tentant de fuir le lendemain sachant que comme tous les autres il serait douloureux. Mais en temps de crise les bonnes nouvelles sont souvent source de joie et de bonheur. Comme une naissance par exemple...

«-Miss Granger qu'elle a été le plus difficile dans ce combat contre les forces du mal fit l'une des journalistes.

La brune s'apprêter à répondre lorsqu'une douleur violente dans son ventre bien rond se fit sentir.

-HARRY

-Comment Miss ? Fit la journaliste qui était choquée et qui vraisemblablement ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

-HARRY JAI PERDU LES EAU ! Hurla telle avant de se retenir sur le mur qui se trouver près d'elle. Le survivant était arrivé avec Ron et Molly en courant écartant les journalistes qui prenait des photos. »

Quelques heures plus tard à Sainte Mangouste ce jour las Hermione Granger donna naissance à Freddy et Fanny Weasley. Elle pleura en serrant les deux têtes rousses dans ses bras, c'était tout ce qu'il restait en quelque sorte de Fred Weasley.****

Bébé, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas (s'il te plaît, ne pars pas)  
Seras-tu encore là lorsque je me réveillerai demain?  
Je ne sais pas  
Si tu ressens la même chose que moi  
Si tu pars, je vais te trouver (je suis parti, je suis parti, je vais te trouver)  
Bébé, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas, ne pars pas, ne pars pas  
Bébé, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas, ne pars pas, ne pars pas (ne me quittes pas, ne me quittes pas)  
Bébé, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas, ne pars pas, ne pars pas  
Bébé, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas  
Bébé, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas  
Bébé, s'il te plaît, ne  
T'enfuis pas

Une petite fille de dix ans aux cheveux roux flamboyant tenez la main de sa mère et celle de son frère jumeau. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour toute la population sorcière. Dix ans où le mage noir était mort. Dix ans que leur père était dans le sommeil éternel. Dix ans qu'Hermione avait le cœur qui saignait. Tout simplement dix ans sans Fred Weasley.

Ils approchèrent d'une tombe et la petite fille lut à voix haute «Bébé s'il te plaît ne pars pas ». Hermione serra ses deux enfants contre elle et déposa un bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe de son unique amour, elle qui n'avait jamais refait entièrement sa vie vivant avec le souvenir d'une nuit où il avait supplié de ne pas partir, finalement c'était lui qui en quelque sorte avait fui.

Une vieille femme fatiguée était allongée dans son lit, entourer de ses deux enfants qui étaient eux-mêmes entourer de leur propre enfant. Elle se mit à sourire, consolant les plus jeunes car après tout lorsque l'on prend vie c'est pour s'éteindre un jour. Elle ferma lentement les yeux accueillant la mort comme une vieille amie, sans crainte elle allait le retrouver.

«- J'arrive Fred » fut les deux derniers mots qui passèrent les barrières de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne trouve le repos éternel.

**Et voilas, cette fiction est terminer, j'espère avoir vos avis et je vous dit à bientôt:p**

**mapoucinette**


End file.
